


A Cuddle-free Zone

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: As is often the case when Yasha is present with the rest of the Mighty Nein, the Aasamir is disinclined to join the rest of the Nein in the Inn at the end of a long night of fulfilling the Gentleman’s tasks. However, on this night, Beau asks if she would like company outside.





	A Cuddle-free Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don't cuddle."
> 
> (This is the last of my Femslash February pieces that I am very very late on because of many reasons but mainly because of a law degree having a lot of essays and an annoying exam which crept up on me from late Feb to now. Sorry!)
> 
> This is my first time writing for Critical Role, so, please go easy on me!

“Don’t you…” Beau crossed her arms awkwardly across her chest, shuffled her feet, and jerked her head sideways at the Inn. “Do you want to come inside?”

Yasha turned her head and a pair of mismatched but intense eyes met Beau’s gaze quizzically. “Why?”

Beau blinked in surprise. “Um,” the dark-haired woman murmured, “Well, it’ll be cold tonight, right?”

“Yes.” Yasha answered with a deep dip of her head.

“So,” Beau rocked forward and back on her heels, “wouldn’t it be warmer inside?”

“Yes.” Yasha agreed.

“Then,” Beau uncrossed her arms to wave one of her hands at the door of the Inn, “why don’t you come inside?”

A small, almost missable, smile curled the corners of Yasha’s lips upward. “To sleep?”

“Yes.” Beau said in an echo of Yasha’s previous one-word responses.

“No.” Yasha replied with a sharp snap of her jaw and a shake of her head. “Thank you… I prefer not to sleep indoors.”

Beau’s eyebrows furrowed in sudden surprise before her eyes narrowed in concern. “Why… not?”

“Xhorhas.” Yasha answered as if that single word offered a complete explanation in and of itself. “Don’t worry Beauregard, I have slept outside many times before, the cold does not bother me.”

“Oh.” Beau pursed her lips and glanced appraisingly over at the Inn’s door before she turned and took a step closer to the taller woman. “Well, if you don’t want to go inside… would you… do you want company?”

“Company?” One silver edged eyebrow rose inquiringly.

“When I was with the monks,” Beau began, waving her hand dismissively at the mention of her childhood, as she took another handful of small steps toward Yasha, “I read that sharing body heat is one of the best ways to prevent a chill in the cold. I thought… Well… I thought that if you didn’t want to sleep inside, where it is warm, perhaps we could sleep outside, together, to keep you warm?”

“Oh.” Yasha swallowed hard against the soft warmth that blossomed in her chest at Beau’s words. “I don’t… ‘cuddle’?”

“I know.” Beau teased as she reached out to pat Yasha’s firm bicep. “And, it isn’t as if I could afford your arms every night, but… maybe for tonight?”

“You would be warm inside Beauregard.” Yasha cautioned with a tilt of her head.

“I know.” Beau replied with a soft smile as she allowed her hand to slide down Yasha’s arm to grasp her forearm. “I won’t stay if you don’t want me to Yasha, say the word and I’ll go, but… if you want some company I’m up for it.”

“I…” Yasha frowned and tipped her head back to peer upward into the darkening night sky. “I do not believe that it will rain tonight. If you would like to stay… I wouldn’t be opposed.”


End file.
